Mi nombre es Hermione
by Eyaculador
Summary: Hermione. ¿Como llego a ser la persona que todos conocemos? ¿Como fue su vida antes de Hogwarts? Para el amor y las locuras no hay edad, Y eso es de lo que trata esta historia. Un par de extraños, una ciudad, y un ingrediente poco usual mientras se buscan ellos mismos y la felicidad. Este mundo alberga el cielo y el infierno. ¿En donde estas tu?


Un año antes de que recibiera su carta del colegio de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts, Hermione vivía de forma "normal".

Sus padres eran dentistas, se habían conocido en un congreso, pero lo que uno no sabía del otro era que corría sangre mágica por sus venas. Bueno, todo comenzó con un Squib.

Este Squib había vivido hace ya casi un siglo, por ese entonces sus padres al enterarse de su condición de Squib lo rechazaron y marginaron. "Vergüenza" "Mala Sangre", usaron toda clase de insultos, pero curiosamente no usaron el término "Sangre Sucia", no podían jugar con ese término, por muy Squib que fuera, era su familia, y un insulto de ese calibre habría afectado a los intereses de toda la familia. Pero eso no evito que le echaran fuera, igual que a un perro lleno de llagas.

Este Joven Squib se asentó en una ciudad humana, a pesar de su carencia de magia, poseía ciertas habilidades que le ayudaron a adaptarse al nuevo estilo de vida muggle.  
Pasaron los años, y este joven se convirtió en un famoso dentista. Era capaz de curar cualquier muela, y reemplazar a las que estaban ausentes. Si, se hizo de fama, y naturalmente mucha gente quería aprender de él, otros solo buscaban alivio para su dolor. Con el tiempo se casó y tuvo una hija. Esta hija, a su vez se casó y tuvo una hija también. Como era de esperar, debido a la poca fuerza de la sangre mágica y la avasalladora sangre muggle, esta poca magia se mantuvo en un sueño del que parecía nunca despertaría. Tuvo que pasar otra generación para que llegara el momento de despertar. Esta débil fuerza se unió a otra igualmente débil, y juntas reunieron suficiente magia como para hacer arrancar aquella chispa de vida mágica.

Era libre, toda esa fuerza y vitalidad se extendió por toda la piel de aquella criatura recién nacida.

- Hola Hermione…soy mamá…

Había pasado otro día más y aun no tenía un amigo, ni siquiera el perro del guardián de la escuela parecía aceptar su existencia, ya que solo se limitaba a ignorarla, y en el peor de los casos a gruñirle.

Hermione tenía 10 años, era la peor estudiante de su clase, pero la que mejor tocaba el violín. No era buena en deportes. Y esta demás decir que era precisamente la más popular.

- Hey rata!

Aquellos ojos castaños de ocultaron tras unos parpados, inhalo fuerte y lentamente expiro el aire. "Tranquila, solo son esos chicos que siempre me molestaban por sus dientes"

- Lárguense – les dijo, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

- Como si fuéramos a hacerle caso a una sucia rata como tu jajaja…

- Dentro de su pecho bombeaba algo que ya en otras ocasiones había sentido, algo casi mágico.

Sin darse cuenta hizo aparecer algo como un muro invisible, cuando estaba muy asustada o muy molesta ocurrían fenómenos extraños. Ya había tenido problemas con eso un par de veces, pero en las anteriores ocasiones habían sido manifestaciones diferentes, como levitar o romper cosas. Los chicos notaron algo raro.

El sol quería asomar de entre ese muro de nubes, Pero apenas era visible una luz tenue, y eran más bien relámpagos y lluvia lo que predominaba en el cielo.

Era salida, al fin podría irse a casa.

Igual que muchas otras veces era la última en salir, y también la última en sentarse en el autobús de regreso a casa. Era un griterío total, todos y todas, 10 años, otros 12, todos los días era lo mismo, ella aguardo a que todos se acomodaran, para recién poder subir y acomodarse en el último asiento de la derecha. Le gustaba ese asiento, porque el asiento contiguo estaba roto, y nadie se sentaba ahí, le gustaba la tranquilidad del viaje, le daba la sensación de que se iba a algún lugar lejano, apartada de esa vida que odiaba. El único consuelo que tenía al bajar del autobús era que sus padres siempre la recibían con una sonrisa. Y hablando de sonrisas, Hermione se preguntaba porque la vida era tan sarcástica con ella, tenía padres dentistas pero ella tenía los dientes jodidos, su casa tenía una piscina enorme, un jardín hermoso y muchos árboles cargados de frutas pero no tenía con quien compartirlo. Quizás muchos dirán, "tenía a sus padres", pero ustedes no comprenden la soledad, hay un tipo de soledad en la que aunque estés rodeado de mucha gente igual te sentirás solo.

En cuanto hubo terminado de comer, y hubo despedido a sus padres, se puso algo de ropa más cómoda y salió al jardín, tomo un libro y se echó en la hierba, una vez más tenía la casa tan sola como ella misma.

Leyó por espacio de una hora.

- Terrible final. – Una vez más otro libro la había decepcionado.

No aguanto más esa desesperación. Se levantó tan rápido que parecía impulsada por un resorte, subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, lo primero que saltaba a la vista era en un extraño collage por toda la pared hecho de recortes de revistas, un reloj con forma de corazón al cual siempre que lo veía le entraban ganas de arrojarlo a la basura. Pero en el fondo ella amaba los corazones, esa era la razón por la que aún no lo arrojaba al cesto. Abrió un cajón y saco una camisa larga y ancha, era una camisa a cuadros escoceses color celeste. Se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazando la camisa como si fuera una persona lloro desconsoladamente. Y con cada lágrima inhalaba fuerte, y atrapaba cada molécula de un aroma que cada día iba desapareciendo.

Sus recuerdos viajaron a un punto en el tiempo.  
Dos meses atrás, un día fue con sus padres al centro comercial, ella estaba mirando a través del vidrio de una tienda, y las vio. Unas zapatillas, basto una sola mirada para estar segura que habían sido hechas para ella. Cuando se percató que a su alrededor no había nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, se decidió entrar a aquella tienda.

- Hol…a…-sus palabras parecían haberse quedado atrapadas en medio de su garganta.

- Hola - respondió aquella criatura de ojos cafés.

Chris había decidido acompañar a su padre al trabajo, le había prometido que después de eso le compraría la guitarra con la que había soñado desde que la vio en la vitrina de una tienda de discos, una Gibson. Su padre se había marchado un momento al almacén que estaba en el sótano del centro comercial, dejo a su hijo a cargo, de la tienda. Al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que aguantar esa tortuosa espera, estaba mirando el reloj de su muñeca, cuando el timbre con sonido de campanilla de la puerta sonó, el levanto la mirada y solo eso le bastó para dejar de pensar en su guitarra.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La muchacha se fijó en el chico, no tenía más de 14 años, era delgado y alto, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, alborotado y negro como la noche, con unos increíblemente cautivadores ojos color celeste, no, eran turquesa, vestía una camisa a cuadros celeste que sumado a su cabello negro resaltaba más aun sus ojos.

- So..solo quería saber el precio de esas zapatillas. – Ella evito en todo momento volver a mirarlo a los ojos, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía sus piernas sin fuerza. "Que me pasa"

- Oh, esas…bueno están…-se quedó mirándola un momento y pensándolo un segundo cambio el guion. – Esas están en oferta, de hecho son un premio…

El cambio de conversación, y saber que esas zapatillas ya no podrían ser de ella, la hizo aterrizar en tierra.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Perdona, ¿Qué?

- Ganaste el premio.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Era un premio especial para la compradora número 1 del día de hoy. Felicidades, eres tú. Mentira.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la historia, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. Tenía las zapatillas que quería, y ahora que el chico la había atrapado con su mirada, ella ya no podía evitar mirarlo. Estaba hipnotizada y no era la única.

Chris había visto a muchas chicas en su vida, su hermana siempre llevaba a sus amigas a su casa. Muchas veces las amigas de su hermana le habían mirado de una forma muy lasciva, a pesar de que le llevaban tres años de ventaja. Para él solo existía la música, le encantaba cantar. Desde que su madre había fallecido, solo la música lo había rescatado de sumirse en una depresión muy severa. Pero ese día, el día más feliz de su vida, el día que recibiría la guitarra que tanto añoraba, ese día tan importante no pudo pensar en la guitarra. Es mas no pensaba en nada, solo sabía que quería que esa persona no se fuera. Era estúpido, pero podía sentir el calor de aquel ángel, casi como si acariciara cada centímetro de piel. Y esos ojos tan comunes, pero tan oscuros para él, que sentía que había algo más dentro de ella. Tenía que tocarla, saber que era real. La sola idea de contacto hacia que su corazón estuviera al borde de una taquicardia. Respiro hondo pero disimuladamente.

- ¿Te las pruebas…?, perdona pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre?

- …e…es para anotarlo en el registro de ganadores…es más tienes que dejarme todos tus datos. – El chico se fue al mostrador en busca de un papel y un lapicero. No había. – Ve probándotelas

- Ok – Hermione no podía creerlo, de un momento a otro se sintió viva, como nunca antes se había sentido.

- "¡Carajo!" "¡Ni un puto papel!". Sus ojos celestes parecían salirse de sus orbitas, y todo porque no había algo en que anotar.

- Son mi talla – exclamo. El chico yacía de espaldas, y en cuanto escucho esto, se enderezo, giro sobre sí mismo. Caminaba tan tieso que parecía una marioneta mal aceitada.

- Qué bueno que sean tu talla…deberías llevártelas puestas, te quedan muy bien.

- ¿Tú crees? Gracias.

- Déjame que te ate las agujetas. – el chico no espero respuesta, se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

- ¡Oh Dios! Su corazón latía más aprisa aun, ella trataba con todas fuerzas de controlar su respiración y su impulso de acercarse al rostro de ese chico, del cual solo veía la cabeza y ese hermoso pelo negro.

- Listo. – se puso de píe, y aunque era más alto que ella, por alguna razón parecía que la diferencia de altura era menor.

- Se quedaron mirándose sin percatarse del tiempo, y tuvo que sonar la campanilla para que rompieran aquella conexión.

- Hermione, al fin, pero que haces acá, nos tenías muy preocupados.

Lo siento. – volteo a ver al chico nuevamente. – Tengo que irme.

- Espera, aun no me has dado tus datos…tu sabes, lo del premio.

- Oh…en donde te lo anoto.

- Aquí – con una mano le extendió una lapicera negra, y con la otra mostraba su muñeca. – Perdona es que no encontré un papel.

- No hay problema. – Y con una caligrafía muy esmerada, más que solo apuntar sus datos, parecía como si estuviera dejándole un tatuaje. Él no podía hacer nada por evitar mirarla. Tenía un rostro casi común, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía vulnerable.

Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Y como muchas veces pasa, una madre siempre sabe escoger el momento menos oportuno para interrumpir.

- Adios.

- Adiós. – dijo, mientras la veía partir y alejarse, todo a través del vidrio de la tienda. Ella noto su mirada, y zafándose de su madre, corrió hacia la tienda. El no supo que hacer, solo se quedó parado esperando.

- No te he preguntado tu nombre.

- Chris, me llamo Chris.

- Me dio gusto conocerte Chris, ahora tengo que irme, hasta luego. – Sin esperar respuesta se marchó. Como un enamorado consumado, la vio todo el trayecto hasta que la perdió de vista, y solo en ese momento se percató de algo, unas zapatillas gastadas, en medio del piso. Y solo atino a sonreír y leer una y otra vez su brazo.


End file.
